Seven Minutes In Heaven
by Ravenus
Summary: The game is about two persons locked up together in a closet for seven minutes to see where this might lead. Dean isn't very happy to play a teenager's game but in the end he gives in. Dean/Cas and a bit of Sam/Gabriel. Also starring: Charlie, Kevin, Jo, Meg. Rated M for language and safety. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are loved!


AU: I just mixed my favorite characters together – They're all alive and well just because I want it this way... This was just written to take a break from another story (_Now You See Me_) and because I wanted to write something pointless and cheerful ;)

Disclaimer: Not mine, blah, blah,...

Dean x Cas and some mentioning of Sam x Gabriel

******Seven Minutes In Heaven**

Dean gaped at Charlie. "Seven minutes in heaven? Why not spin the bottle if you wanna feel like a teenager again?" The redhead pouted at the hunter but then she broke into a laugh that was mostly inspired by beer and whiskey.

"Dean, I'm young enough to feel like a teenager every day! And by the way you have to spin a bottle in this game as well to see who gets locked up in the closet with you." She crossed her arms across her chest. "What about the others?" Her eyes roamed over the others who were sitting around the table in the library of the bunker: Sam, Jo, Cas, Kevin, Gabriel – who seemed delighted by the idea – and Meg. Sam's eyes wandered over to Gabriel and he smirked. They both nodded in agreement as well as Meg who giggled and let her eyes slowly rake over Cas' confused face. Dean hated the look she gave the drunken angel, he hated the lust in her eyes and her tries to get into Cas' pants, he hated how shamelessly she flirted with him and that Cas didn't stop her attempts. Maybe because he didn't want to be impolite but it killed Dean every time he saw Meg bat her eyelashes at his angel… Not that Cas was really his but who the hell cared?

"I'm in." Kevin said and Charlie clapped her hands in excitement.

"Cas?" She asked as he was the last one who hadn't agreed yet. From the look on his face she could guess that the innocent looking rebel didn't have a plan what they were all talking about. He looked at Dean helplessly, a question all over his face. The older Winchester brother sighed and leaned over towards the drunk man to give him a short explanation of the concept of the game.

"You spin a bottle and the bottle will point at somebody at this table. You will be locked up with that someone in a closet to spend seven minutes alone with them. It's dark and crowded and chicks like Charlie think it is kind of a romantic thing to do." Cas just shook his head slightly, his face turning into that cute frown of his that was followed by the tilt of his head.

"Hey, I'm not a chick, okay?" Both the hunter and angel ignored her comment.

"And that's her idea 'f romantic?" Cas asked in a voice that was slurring way too much but it didn't stop Cas from taking another sip from his whiskey. "Sounds like a children's game to me…"

"That's basically what it is." Dean answered and leaned back in his chair to glare at Charlie. If Cas got locked up together with Meg he would just break down the door and shred the demon to pieces before she could lay her filthy hands on Cas gorgeous body. The angel just nodded and smiled at Charlie, grabbing the bottle.

"So you begin?" Charlie asked and Cas shrugged, placed the bottle on the table and spun it hard so it rotated around for a long while before slowly coming to a stop. Dean's heart was hammering in his chest, he was praying to whatever God there was that it would be him who would get locked up with Cas. Fuck, he acted like a teenager himself and instantly hated it. The bottle neck passed him and his heart sank. Next it pointed to Gabe, then at Meg who actually squealed with joy, giving Cas her best I-wanna-screw-you-senseless-and-and-you-will-love-every-second-of-it-smile which made Dean squirm on his chair. Shit. Worst case was about to happen.

Sam gave Dean a concerned look while the others were hooting and laughing, everyone already getting up from the table to walk down the corridor to the closet at the end of the dimly lit hall. The Winchesters followed them with some distance and Dean could just watch helplessly as Charlie dragged Cas into the closet, pushing in Meg right after him and – of course! – the demon stumbled and fell into Cas' arms, grabbing his chest for support. That stupid bitch!

"Dean." Sam said in a calm voice when his brother was about to walk over there to drag that whore by her hair and get her as far away from the raven haired beauty as possible. With desperation Cas' eyes searched for Dean's, he was silently begging for help. He didn't want this! "It is just seven minutes, he will live through it." The words were spoken in a low whisper so only Dean would hear them. Dean nodded and clenched his fists, trying to live through the next six minutes and forty-five seconds without throwing a fit. Charlie and Jo were giggling the whole time while Gabriel knocked on the door from time to time to ask if they should know anything. Casually Dean walked over to the door, he wanted to get closer and tried to hear if there were any noises made on the other side of the door but he couldn't hear anything. Four minutes to go and the hunter was already running out of patience.

Shit, he wanted to yank open the door, grab Cas' arm and pull him out of the small closet. The angel deserved better than a small space and a demon pressed to his hips, trying to get her hands under his clothes. To be precise this is where Dean wanted to get his hands as well but Cas didn't know how the hunter felt about his angel. While Cas was in there with Meg Dean decided that he had to tell him the truth – if it wasn't too late already. Maybe Meg was already kissing Cas' wonderfully shaped pink lips, licking and biting her way into his innocent mouth… Dean's blood pounded so loud in his ears that he didn't hear the loud voice from inside the closet at first.

"Okay, that's it, I'm done in here." A female voice shouted exasperatingly before the door slammed open and a very pissed demon stalked out of the closet, her head held high, obviously angry at the man who was in there with her. Dean braced and looked into the small room, his eyes meeting with Cas' who was pressed up against the wall in the back of the small storage room, literally hiding between two shelves. His clothes were a mess, obviously Meg had taken the opportunity to try to rip his trench coat and everything that was beneath from the angel's shoulders, his tie crumpled. With a pitiful look he stepped out of the closet, trying to get his clothes back in order without success, stopping right in front of Dean who wordlessly tightened the tie around Cas' neck and carefully brushed his hands over the shirt – and the firm muscles beneath, hell, Cas was damn hot! – then he grabbed the lapels of the trench coat and pulled it back into the right position.

"'M so sorry, Dean." He whispered under his breath and his voice sounded close to tears. Dean wasn't sure why Cas apologized but it warmed his heart that the angel did this, making it fell like Cas was his. It was hard to resist the urge to pull Cas into a bone crushing hug because the hunter was more than happy that Meg hadn't gotten what she wanted, he was happy that Cas had made it clear that he didn't want her.

"I thought this might work out…" Charlie said. Obviously she had no idea.

They all went back to the table, chatting as if nothing had happened and Kevin held up the bottle, spinning it. They did this game over and over again, Sam ended up in the closet with Gabriel which made Dean smirk. He had seen the looks the archangel gave his brother – nearly undressing him with unashamed eyes – and they came back out with huge grins and their lips red and swollen. Dean was sure that Sam would get laid tonight the way Gabe was looking at him _now_!

When it was Dean's turn to spin the bottle the hunter hesitated. He wouldn't go in there with anyone but Cas but he doubted that he would have so much luck. But he had. Cas stared at the bottle when it slowed and pointed at him and the hunter was sure that his angel's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and the ghost of a smile graced his lips.

"You don't have to go in there again, Cas, if you don't like to..." Charlie said.

"S'okay." Cas slurred, his eyes never leaving Dean's, whose heart suddenly raced at double speed in his chest. So many things went through his head: first of all, Cas was drunk and he wouldn't take advantage of that. What if Cas would try to kiss him? What if he couldn't hold himself back? What if... What if... What if... His head swam with opportunities and images before he felt another pair of eyes staring into his own: Sam. His brother smirked wickedly because he new Dean lusted after the angel for years, now.

The walk over to the closet was a blur, he heard the hooting sounds from Sam and Gabriel, he saw Meg pout, her arms crossed in front of her chest and Charlie's slightly confused face, then the door was closed shut behind him and he stood too close to the too beautiful face of his too drunk angel.

"Cas..." Dean mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I never wanted to get locked up with Meg, she tried to... I mean, she..." Dean could well imagine.

"No need to worry, angel."

"The whole time I hoped that it would be you and me in here in the end." He stepped closer to Dean, their chests touching and it was all the hunter could do to hold himself together, to not grab Cas and kiss his brain out of his head. "What are you waiting for, Dean?" What? No...

"Cas...You had way too much alcohol. You don't know what you're talking about." He said and gulped when the angel stepped closer still, his unafraid eyes never leaving Dean's in a silent challenge. The feeling of warm hands sneaking up under his shirt made Dean nearly jump out of his skin. God, he wanted Cas, he wanted him more than anything else in this world. Without further hesitation he had his angel pressed up against the shelf behind him, their lips locked and their hands finding their way under clothes while they were kissing like two drowning man, trying to find salvation in the arms of the other.

Involuntarily the angel's hip shot forwards and Dean actually moaned when he felt the hardness press into his hips, his own desperately seeking friction. So they ended up rubbing their groins together while little mewls and moans of pleasure filled the air around them, their lips never leaving the other's for more than a few seconds to catch some breath before going on until they were both panting heavily.

"You got the choice, Dean." Cas said while he gently licked his way down Dean's neck to his shoulders. "Our friends will open the door and find us like this and this will end soon..." He bit down on the hunter's collarbone, making Dean gasp. Sensual hands found their way into the slightly taller man's pants to trace the line of his boxers.

"Or...?" Dean wanted to know, his head falling back with a low moan when Cas kissed his neck and went to his ear.

"Or I will get us out of here and we will finish this properly. I will drape you in satin sheets and watch your gorgeous body how it squirms beneath my hands and my body, I will devour you thoroughly until you scream my name." Dean nearly came when his angel spoke like this. He would never have imagined Cas to take control in a situation like this...

"The last one. I wanna scream your name..." Dean actually whimpered, closing his eyes. When he opened them again he was in an unfamiliar room, it was only dimly lit with a bed that was covered in so many cushions and pillows that you could barely see the mattress beneath. The satin sheets looked inviting and Dean looked back into Cas' eyes. Suddenly the angel seemed more than sober, grabbing the lapels of Dean's shirt to push him down onto the bed, smiling when the hunter lay on his back, looking up at the angel with hooded eyes, his pupils blown and black.

"You planned this all along, didn't you?" Dean asked, surprise obvious in his voice. Cas' beautiful smile widened as he let his trench coat and suit jacket slide off his shoulders.

"How dare you accusing me of something like this? I'm an angel." Dean sat up again and watched the other man step closer to the bed until he could reach the blue tie that hung over the white shirt to pull him closer. Cas didn't let himself being pulled onto the bed so Dean removed the tie and opened the buttons one by one, his fingers slightly trembling.

Cas saw that and grabbed the hunter's hands. "Are you scared, Dean?" He asked softly and admired those deep green orbs that shot up to meet his own eyes. Gentle fingers grabbed Dean's hands and he held them firmly against his chest.

"I've waited for this for ages. But yes... maybe I'm a little bit scared." Dean whispered. Cas guided him to go on unbuttoning his shirt and obediently Dean did as he was told, carefully revealing the soft skin that was beneath the white fabric.

"There's no need to fear, Dean." Cas whispered when Dean's hands pulled his shirt from his shoulders to admire the lean body and milky white skin that came into view, his fingertips carefully wandering over Cas' chest and stomach, goosebumps following in their trail, making Dean stare in awe. "I like that." Cas went on with a smile when he saw the look on his hunter's face. Slowly he pressed Dean back down against the mattress, climbing above him, looking down at him with hooded eyes.

"Cas..." Was all the older Winchester brother could think of to say, the name falling from his dark pink lips – swollen from their kisses. The angel's hands gently grabbed the other man's hips, pulling the shirt up to let his thumbs brush over the exposed bones.

"You're beautiful, Dean." Cas said as if in deep thought, going down to catch the hunter's lips for another kiss before he could argue. "And I want you so."

Dean let his head rest against the pillows, his eyes falling closed when he gave himself over to his angel, enjoying a whole night full of Cas and pleasure.

XxX

Charlie stared into the empty closet, her mouth hanging open. "They're gone." She stated the obvious and earned a snort from Meg in return.

"Who had seen _this_ coming?" Sam asked, his voice sarcastic. Charlie turned to look at the younger Winchester brother.

"Did you?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"You could actually see Cassie and Dean undressing each other with their eyes..." Gabriel answered instead, a possessive arm sneaking around Sam's waist, neither of them caring if the other would see and stare. Charlie noticed and rolled her eyes.

"You Winchesters just cannot do normal..."

**END**

Please review and let me know what you think :)


End file.
